


Taking his breath away

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: The two brothers decided to spice things up a little bit again, this time thanks to Izuna trusting his dear brother so much that he let him take control over something so vital and precious to him...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 22 - Breathplay





	Taking his breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, don't try this alone without proper knowledge and ideally someone you trust to help you if needed. Stay safe!

Madara caressed his brother’s cheek, earning a soft smile from him. Izuna loved this about him. The gentle ways of showing affection which always changed the atmosphere completely. No matter the situation they were in, it always made Izuna unable to think about anything else than Madara. It swept him off his feet and he was falling in love with him over and over again. 

His fingers brushed against Izuna’s neck as he was pulling his hand away, but Izuna caught it, pressing it on his throat. He didn’t have to say anything for Madara to understand, the two of them were so close and knew each other so well that it appeared as if they were reading each other’s minds. 

Madara placed his thumb on one side of Izuna’s neck and his fingers on the other. Then, still looking right into his eyes, he pressed lightly. He could feel Izuna’s pulse under his fingers, the warmth of his body, the softness of his skin. 

By limiting the blood flow, less oxygen found its way to Izuna’s brain, making him feel light headed. 

“I love you,” Izuna breathed out, lips curled into a loving smile, still staring into Madara’s eyes.


End file.
